Diversity Alliance
The Diversity Alliance The Diversity Alliance was forged by a several groups bound by a common cause. Predominantly an alien alliance, the Diversity Alliance was formed to stop perceived injustices against alien minorities by large governments. The Diversity Alliance is a peaceful, trading alliance. Although some humans are members, and are welcomed, human domination in all corners of the galaxy is looked on with some suspicion. Although many humans have joined the Alliance, these individuals have earned the respect of their fellow sentients. The freedom for all is of importance to the Diversity Alliance. The Diversity Alliance is not one group. It is a true alliance of several smaller groups, being brought together to trade and prosper. The Diversity Alliance seeks individual members, but encourage small groups to join, and work together. Groups in the Diversity Alliance include a number of groups, all operating independently, and abide the Alliance`s moral code. The alliance promote the sovereign right of indeginous governments to rule their planet how they see fit. The Diversity Alliance offers support to any group seeking sovereignty of their home. History The Diversity Alliance was forged by several groups bound by a common cause. Predominantly an alien alliance, the Diversity Alliance was formed to stop perceived injustices against alien minorities by large governments. The Diversity Alliance is a peaceful, trading alliance. Although some humans are members, and are welcomed, human domination in all corners of the galaxy is looked on with some suspicion. Although many humans have joined the Alliance, these individuals have earned the respect of their fellow sentients. The freedom for all is of importance to the Diversity Alliance. The Diversity Alliance is not one group. It is a true alliance of several smaller groups, being brought together to trade and prosper. The Diversity Alliance seeks individual members, but encourage small groups to join, and work together. Groups in the Diversity Alliance include a number of groups, all operating independently, and abide the Alliance's moral code. Known Involved Species: Arconan Chiss Togruta Wookiee Duros H`nemthean Coruscani Jawa Twil'ek Neimoidian Nohgri Human Mon Calamari Quarren Correllian Hapan Kel Dor Hutt Klatoonian Zolton Services Building Religious Facilities You contact us with the following information: #1. The location #2. What facilities you want You will also provide: #1. The RMs #2. The construction costs #3. The Builders Then we will send someone over to build the facility. As payment for the service, we will keep 15%-25% of the money earned each month. This is open to change. example: We pay construction costs, but we keep more of the money earned each month. The Laws of the Diversity Alliance The Diversity Alliance Religion In recent years, theologians returned to the anchent documents and discoverd a whole new set of teachings. The expectations are as follows: Great Prophet, Worlk Lodva, attained divinity through enlightenment, sharing of his wisdom, and the helping of those in need The Great Prophet was murderd by a Sith on the 5th day of the year, causing the split of his followers Then his exaltation to the realm of Deity and inspiration of Gaddon, who then united the feuding sides and lead his people back to the ideals of the Great Prophet The devout may be exalted too after death, enlightened during life. And lastly, none can be truly devout without having retraced their Great Prophets journey in a Great Pilgrimmage The Members of The Diversity Alliance MUST: Regard the 5th day of the Year as a holy day, when they stop their activities to mourn and pray. Regard Coruscant, Corellia, Neimoidia, and Duro to be holy places, as they were the places visited by the prophet, Duro being the most holy Are expected to undertake the pilgrimmage to the holy places sometime in their life Diversity Alliance Moral code The house is an ancient, noble and honourable institution, stretching back centuries. It’s strict moral code has driven it through good times and bad times, and needs to maintain these morals in order to survive. As a member of the Alliance, you are expected to uphold the code of honour and morals, and to enforce them. Any violations may result in expulsion. If you have been guilty of any crimes listed here before you apply to join the alliance, then you may not be allowed to join unless it can be shown that you are reformed. Freedom The first ideal of the alliance is that we do not believe in slavery. All members are free individuals organised within a hierarchical chain of command. Members are allowed staff to help them in their work, so long as the staff are salaried and can leave of their own will. Freedom of choice Diversity Alliance does not force its members to stick to one religion. We respect religious diversity and encourage members to follow their own beliefs. Haven The Alliance has a haven program, where political refugees and exiles can apply to join. If those seeking haven are actually guilty of a crime and have escaped justice, they shall be held by the Constable and returned to their original place to face punishment. Freedom of settlement. The alliance allows all races, species and political viewpoints to settle wherever they want as long as they live harmoniously with the others. Freedom of passage Members of The Alliance have free passage to all the Diversity Alliance sectors, systems and planets without being intercepted and searched. Registered vessels may be scanned, unregistered vessels may be searched. Civilian Law The Alliance will not permit any of the following from its members Death of a sentient being unless though military action or the defense of yourself or others. *Theft of property or resources of any description *Discriminating against any individual on grounds of race, gender, religion, rank, status or any grounds that are deemed unsuitable. *Bullying of any subordinate, including blackmail, threats of any nature, persistent ridicule, forcing a subordinate to perform a task without due reason. *Illegal Trading (see trading law) *Illegal operation of vehicles (see transit law) *Civilian law is maintained by the Constable, who will investigate any infringement and pass his findings on to the Counsel of Justice Trading Law The house will not permit any of the following from its members, with respect to trading. *Selling items that do not belong to them, unless specifically asked to do so, on behalf of another Alliance member. *Theft of property through trading – buying an item then upon receipt, not transferring the money. *Illegal financial gain – Selling an item, then on receipt of the money not passing the item on to the buyer. *Buying or selling under a false name in order to circumvent any punishment. *Failure to rectify known mistakes made by traders in the Alliance or outside the Alliance will not be tolerated. *Mis-representing items to be sold either by false or misleading descriptions, sale of goods in an unusable quality, or allowing others to increase the bids on your item if they have no intention of buying. *You can trade with whomever you want but we are not responsible for any lost or stolen property whilst trading with a pirate *Taking bribes to break or circumvent trading laws. *Trading law comes under the jurisdiction of the Commercial Director. Transit Law The house will not permit any of the following from its members, with respect to travel and transit. *Piracy of Friendly Ships - You may NOT capture/raid any friendly or neutral ship for cash/the cargo. *Barratry – deliberate wrecking of ships / dumping of cargo to claim insurance *Kidnapping of a Friendly or Neutral – refusal to allow passengers to get off your ship where needed. *Operation of an unsafe starship or vehicle *Operation of an unregistered starship or vehicle *Transit law comes under civilian law, and as such is overseen by the Constable and the logistics Director. Definition of a Friendly - Anyone in the Diversity Alliance, or the Sons and Daughters of Freedom (or Affiliates) Definition of a Neutral - Anyone with no relations to SDF/DA Definition of a Hostile - Any ship/vehicle/character with intent to harm SDF/DA or Alliance Personel/property/any criminal on the run/Pirates that have stolen from us/with intent to steal Outsiders and The Alliance Punishment House Vigihan does not believe in capital punishment. Anyone found guilty of crimes against the Alliance is liable to a time in prison, a fine, and permanent expulsion from the areas controlled by the Alliance. This can be extended to the entire SDF/DA if needs be. Alliance members contravening rules will be given a demotion, then expelled. =Groups Involed and Allied Factions= Groups in the Diversity Alliance: *The Colony * Jawa Traders * Association for Mayagil Sovereignty * Togruta Union * Trade Consortium Factions We are affiliated with: * The Antarian Rangers * Cybot Galactica * Aratech * Outer Rim Excavations * Galactic Tabloid Productions * Slayn and Korpil * Shadowbane Syndicate Banner External link * The Diversity Alliance website Category:Factions Category:Religion Factions